herbivore training to be a carnivore
by VampHibari
Summary: little cat tsuna was abandoned by his owners and family..he decided to go into the woods ... he reached the place and found an abandoned house..he decided to stay for the night until the next morning he was surrounded by many carnivores! allx27   1827 RM
1. Chapter 1 the light blue cat

A herbivore training to be a Carnivore!

Hey guys who is reading this. You guys can call me ChocoVamp or Undying...

Also this is like my 7th story but i still suck so please go easy on me if you guys put reviews that is negative...

Anyways review please and heres the summary!

Summary~

Tsuna is a cat that was abandoned many times by his owner or his family because he was very cowardly and cant even catch a mouse. Now he goes to the woods somewhere in the mountains. He finds a house but seemed abandoned and and decided to rest there. After he awakes he finds himself in a little crowd of scary meat eating animals! allx27 leads to 1827

Okay done and once again REVIEW AND LETS START THE STORY

It is a rainy day in the streets...there is a little sky blue colored cat with pretty honey brown/orange eyes..crying for he was abandoned again...He finally decided to live on his own...

"_I will never trust anyone...ill keep myself locked up so no one can harm me in anyways.."_

Even though he told himself that many times before he was a kind hearted cat and couldnt do anything about it and cried every single time...when he cried it reminded himself all the things that his previous owners said about him...

_"How weak!we should just get rid of him...Our money will go to waste!"_

_"He cant even catch a mouse...He's scaried of it!such a useless one..If he disappeared maybe we will be better on our own."_

He decided to go into the woods where it would be better for him...

He went inside the dark, wet woods afraid but didnt care and kept on walking till he reached an old house..seems abandoned like himslef and went inside...it was empty but he still went inside and crept inside a small hole that seemed warm with a long curtain cloth wrapped around him.. He waited for the next day so he can leave for a better place...

The next morning it was bright and the light shined upon him..soon he heard voices

"Is it alive?"

"It's so small."

"What is it doing here? Did it get lost"

"Why dont we just eat this herbivore..."

"Kufufu I always wanted a pet like that..can i have it"

"Do whatevery you want..."

"Fufufu his color is magnificient i want him so mukuro i will take it."

"No fair Verde i said it first."

"Shut up herbivores"

"Kyoya why? Do you want the thing"

"Dont call me by my first name and i do...i want to eat it...im hungry"

Tsuna was confused he thought it was an abandoned house why did he hear voices. He yawned and stretched but his vision was still blurry.

"Oya~ He looks cute and delicious."

"fufufu he seems like a rare feline..i want to experiment him"

"W-who's there"

"Are you blind?"

"No my visions a bit blur wait.." Tsuna rubbed his eyes and his vision came back but he was shocked..Of all things it had to be meat eating creatures of the woods..

"So why are you here young one"

"I-I thought it was an abandoned house and came in since no one was here?" The child was shaking out of his wits and his ears and tail down frightened...

"well this is our territory little one"

All of them were staring at the small little cat thinking how it was cute shaking and almost at the verge of crying...

But to Tsuna it seemed like they were glaring at the poor him... He made a run for it when they kept there guards down and he made it out until another huge one was infront of him.

The big ferocious looking one caught Tsuna by his tail making him yell out a cry...The ferocious one smirked...

"Oya kufufu if it isnt reborn are you dont with hunting already?"

"Hmm seems so and i caught this one running out of our territory but i caught him...who is this little one"

The little one was hanging upside down trying the pull his shirt up so his stomach wouldnt show...The others were amused by the sky blue cat..

"Oh yea!.. little one whats your name" asked a blond huge feline.

"Why should i tell you my name? My momma told me not to talk to strangers..."

Others were surprised how much courage that little shaking cat had...they all laughed and smirked..

"Where are your parents?"

"...Its private..."

All of a sudden the ferocious one named Reborn smirked and said," If you dont tell us anything then we will eat you."

Reborn and the others smirked at the little innocent one's reaction and now his tears were falling down...

"a-all i w-will say is t-that my name is t-tsunayoshi sawada...people called me Tsuna... and my family background is c-classified..."

"i told you my name and thats an info so you guys w-wont eat me right?"

the others stared at it and huddled up talking about what they should do..it took 30 minutes and when they turned around the little one was nowhere to be found...

"dammit who was watching the kid!" screamed a red hair wolf

"haha dera that would be me" smiled a blue canine..

"you idiot why did you let it go!"

"well it was shaking so i thought it had to use the restroom so i let it go and it ran away haha"

the others looked and sighed that their amusing little pet disappeared...

later on they decided to go on a hunt and went in the deepest part of the woods while they were there...they heard a mewing sound..it sounded like the little pet so they searched for it until they heard it again but from the sky so they looked up.

"hey guys i think i found the little one" said the blond feline.

he pointed at the tree that was really tall and found the little on the highest part...

"oya~little one what are you doing up there?"

"i-im trying to sleep" tsuna said but everyone knew by how he was shaking it was a lie..

"okay then we are gonna go bac-"

"WAIT!" screamed the little sky blue cat.

the predators all smirked

"now if you understand that you shouldnt lie..why are you up there..."

"sniff sniff i-i found a little butterfly and tried to catch it b-but i got stuck up here sniff sniff"

the others chuckled but not all the evil ones smirked...

"do you want to come down"

"yes but i dont want your help"

"oya? why not?"

"c-cuz you guys are gonna pull me by the tail and take me back to the place" hissed the little one...

"oh i guess you saw us through" smirked reborn

"how will you come down"

"s-somehow"

"arent you afraid"

"n-no"

they were all smirking until they saw him try to attempt a jump from the branch to another...

"now now dont do that and youll hurt yourself..."

"no i can do this"

they were all staring at the little one..tsuna made his jumping pose and jumped and made it to the other branch...

Tsuna found a huge home on the tree and the others were thinking what he was gonna do next.. The cat disappeared they were all dumbfounded..

"did he find a whole to stay in?"

they kept on looking up until they found a little house in a tree...

"the little one must of went in there"

the climbed the tree like a boss and got in front of the door and heard licking...

"little one what are you doing in there?"

"umm if you guys will can you not try to bother me right now im talking a bath"

the others smirked as they heard more licking...

some of them blushed...

one of them tried to get a peek and got a nosebleed

"what happened to you!"said the red wolf

"l-look and youll see what happened.." replied the blond feline

he went and took a peek and also had a nosebleed...

"i told you..."

the others made holes and tried to see and they had nosebleeds and some of them had blushes and some had evil fantasies...

the little boy was naked licking himself all over with a faint blush...

he was small and cute...

after a few minute

"im done" and when the boy got out all of them were standing in front of the door agreeing 100% they wanted him...


	2. Chapter 2 a dark blue cat

A herbivore training to be a Carnivore!

Hey guys who is reading this. You guys can call me ChocoVamp or Undying...

Anyways review please and heres the summary of what happened so far!

Summary of what happened so far~

Tsuna is a cat that was abandoned many times by his owner or his family because he was very cowardly and cant even catch a mouse. Now he goes to the woods somewhere in the mountains. He finds a house but seemed abandoned and and decided to rest there. After he awakes he finds himself in a little crowd of scary meat eating animals! Soon escapes but gets captured again

okay now lets start the story

it has been a week since tsuna has been in the carnivorous territory...

He knew all the names of the guys

the red wolf is Gokudera hayato

the blue canina is Yamamoto Takeshi

the jet black wolf is Hibari Kyouya

The blond wildcat is Dino Chavallone

The blueish wolf with mismatched eye color is Mukuro Rokudo

there is a Greenish wolf that is called Verde

and last a ferocious looking black wolf Reborn

i heard there was many more but i didnt know all of them...

right now i feel hot...there are many carnivores that are surrounding me and wouldnt let me go...

But the most hateful thing right now is that im stuck between hibari and mukuro...i think i will die earlier than i thought i would...

"umm hibari san..mukuro san can i go take a walk now?"

they both looked at the boy and answered "no"

"mou why not?"

"kufufufu you might run away"

"i promise i wont..please i want thr go to the river"

"hn...why the river.."

"w-well just licking myself cant really be a bath so i want to take a dip in shallow water.."

the two of the carnivores smirked

"well then you need to take us.."

"MOU~why"

"why not herbivore.."

"sigh nevermind ill let you come with me.."

they all got out of bed and got ready for the trip to a shallow river..

"wao its qiuet here.."

"oya~ how did you know of this place.."

"when i escaped i found this place"

"okay now that we are here...Tsunayoshi-kun strip.."

"huh!" the boy blushed amd was surprised that his tail and ears were up...

"well herbivore to take a bath you need to strip right?

"c-can you guys at least l-look away for a sec..."

the two boys smirked and looked away until they heard the boy saying that he finished stripping...when they turned around their eyes widened at the cute attractive looks of the little cat..he was skinny and his body looked feminine and his long blue tail surrounded his lower part of his body...a very magnificient view...

"wao you look like a girl herbivore.."

"oya~ looking very delicious.."

the boy wanted to ignore those dangerous ones and was fidgetting with his tail...he dipped one of his foot in the water which made his ears go up..it was very cold...he still went in and sat down for a bath... his little ears shivering in the water...

"hmmm kufufu i have a great idea kyoya" said the mismatched eye color wolf...

"herbivore dont say ky first name and what is your idea.."

the boy whispered something in hibari's ear that made him smirk...

"lets go take a bath too kyoya"

Tsuna flinched as he heard that and tried to swim away... there was a little bit of land in the middle of the river...he swam all the way there...the boys smirked...they took off their clothes and dived in the water... they were shocked when they heard a huge scream from the land...they boy was surrounded by crocodiles..

"hmm fufufu why are you guys here."

Hibari and mukuro looked back and found Verde..

"verde what is the meaning of this.."

"fufufu you see those crocodiles are my pets... their home is the river here.."

"if its your pets then command them to stop!" yelled hibari

"i cant"

"kufufu why not Verde"

"because its their breakfast time and they are starving..they wont listen..."

the two were thinking what to do..mukuro was a bit amused but panicked..and hibari had a emotionless face but was thinking what to do in his head..they heard one crocodile screaming so Verde and the other two looked and were surprised..they didnt see a sky blu cat instead a dark blue cat attacking the crocodiles really fast and defeated nearly half of the amount there was...but the dark blue bat was getting tired..it used all its might to jump on the crocodiles back to the shore where the three carnivores were at... he successed and the three took it home...

what happened the the light blue cat? was their question...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 Verde's Mate A Sky Cat!

A herbivore training to be a Carnivore!

Hey guys who is reading this. You guys can call me ChocoVamp or Undying...

Also one of the people who reviewed asked if Tsuna was in his HDWM when he turned into a dark cat...

The answer well...i never thought of it but it can be like that and i made it that its a dark blue cat because it seems prettier that a light blue cat turns into a dark blue cat isnt it...

also another question to be answered is if they are humans or animals...

the answer to that question is that they are HUMANIMALS..if your question is that what is a humanimal they are human's with cat ears and tail..

I AM SUCH A SIMPLE PERSON~

Anyways review please and heres the summary of what happened so far!

Summary of what happened so far~

Tsuna gets caught up between mukuro and hibari but soon leaves to go to a pretty pond...Tsuna swims to the middle of the lake where there is a bit of land and one palm tree..As hibari and Mukuro tried to go in they found Tsuna stuck because of many crocodiles...They were Verde's..its kinda obvious cuz Verde owns a pet alligator or crocodile in real khr...but they heard the crocodile's scream in pain and turned around and found a dark blue cat version of tsuna WTF lets continue anyways~

Tsuna was carried back to the carnivore house...

"urgh...where...am...i"

"herbivore youre at our territory"

"...! what i thought we were at the lake?"

Tsuna was confused and verde walked up to him...

"fufufu boy do you remember anything"

"i remember i was at the lake and the bit of land in the middle and...THE CROCODILES!¡! what happen to them"

"they were defeated really badly.."

"oh! you guys saved me...thank y-"

"no we didnt do it"

"then wh-"

"it was you herbivore..."

"w-what but i cant they are big and scary and there were many of them!"

"fufufu Tsunayoshi kun mind if i ask something..."

"what is it Verde-san"

"are you a UKE"

JUST KIDDING LOL TROLL FACE xD now the real question

"are you perhaps a sky cat"

"...mind if you ask me something else.."

"i see you domt want to talk about it here"

"how about only you and me..."

"fine..."

" hibari and mukuro get out"

"green herbivore what makes you think you can boss me around"

"kufufu i will not go easy on you Verde san"

Verde smirked and pressed a button that made the ground under hibari and mukuro's feet open and they fell in...Tsuna went pale...

"well then lets continue our meeting alone" smiled Verde in a evil way

"h-hai"

"So are you a sky cat"

"yes i am"

"i heard they went extinct and they were cats that could fly and change forms..."

"then why would i be here Verde san it is clearly so that i am not extinct and you must have seen me turn into something...you see i cannot remember anything my form does..i cannot control myself...also i am to young for my wings to come out...next year i can start flying.."

"i see fufufu"

"but i am the last of my kind also my older brother...Giotto"

"so there are only both of you left...why"

"promise verde san"

"hmmm?"

"that you wont tell anybody..."

"i promise"

"my parents have abandoned me and my brother and i was taken cared of by my brother.."

"i see them where is your brother.."

"heh i knew that question was coming...he abandoned me also because he thought i would die because im weak and a coward.."

"do you hate him"

"no..if it was me in his position i must of done it too...so i do not blame him"

"i see but you became a city cat am i right"

"yes but all of the owners i had abused me and abandoned me.."

"are you tired of life tsunayoshi-kun"

"truthfully yes...but i want to find my brother.."

"i see...i can help"

"! really!"

"in one condition"

"...what would that be"

"be my mate"

"is that all"

"yes only until we find your brother"

"then i will be your mate...since i have nothing to do anyways until i find him"


	4. Chapter 4 Message to Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


End file.
